Ferris Wheels Aflame
by LoreliMae
Summary: It's Valentines day at the guild, And Natsu hasn't got a date! Lucy, however, did. Natsu being the selfish teammate he was, isn't about to let something between them happen. But when something does.. Will Natsu be there to save Lucy? Read to find out! Two chapters all uploaded at once guys :) I tried not to give away too much here.. So sorry for the vague summary. T for a few words
1. I made a Promise!

**I was so excited to write this that I'm getting on my computer so I don't forget my idea for this story. I love this idea! And I'm sure you guys will too. As I was writing this first part, I was listening to the sad Angel Beats theme.. And I was like 'I don't even know these people and it's making me wanna cry!' You'll see what I mean.. Here it is :3**

* * *

_"Don't you lay a hand on Araiya!" Sakai yelled at the giant creature that towered over him and her. He stood in front of her beaten and bruised body, shielding Araiya from the monster. It growled in response. He too was hurt, but he couldn't let that thing get to her. She just ment too much to him to lose her. _  
_ "Sakai! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" She yelled desperately. The last thing she wanted was for him to lose his life for her. This was her problem, and he shouldn't have gotten involved. If he were to die, Araiya would never forgive herself. _  
_ Sakai turned his bruised face to her, and smiled. "Don't worry Araiya. I'll protect you."_  
_ "But why?!" She asked, on the verge of tears._  
_ "Because, Araiya, I love you."_  
_ "Sakai.." Araiya breathed. She looked into the caring face of her beloved Sakai, who had just finally admitted his love to her amidst the rubble of the destroyed town. She knew that deep in her heart, she had always loved him no matter how many times she denied it. He was sweet, loving, and always there for her when she needed him._  
_ The monster flung his hand into Sakai, sending him flying into what was left of a nearby building. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Why would he tell her this now? It just made it harder to accept the fact that she might lose him. No. She wouldn't lose him. As the monster cornered Sakai's broken body, she stumbled to her feet. _  
_ "Sakai! This time, I'll protect you!" She yelled. Araiya launched herself with the little power she had left onto the monster's back. It struggled desperately, trying to get her off. Araiya took out the small dagger she carried and dug it into the monster's thick back. It screamed in agony, and flung her off it's back. The creature fell to its knees, and slowly, it grew silent. Sakai made his way to where she lied in the dirt, her eyes barely open. He rested her head in his lap._  
_ "There's no need to run anymore." He said, putting his hand up to her cheek. Hot tears rolled down Araiya's face. They had been through so much together, he was right. There was no need to run. It was all over, and they could finally be together._  
_ "Your right, Sakai. I love you too."_

Lucy sighed contently as she read the latest chapter of her book. _'Levy's going to love it!'_ She thought to herself, proud. Lucy picked up the loose sheets of paper and straightened them into a pile on the side of her desk. She pushed the old wooden chair out, and stood up stretching. It was time to head to the guild. Lucy grabbed her keys and hooked them around the ring on her belt, her mind still on her book. _'It would be amazing if I ever found a guy who would treat me like that.. But I'm surrounded by idiots.' _Lucy joked to herself. One certain boy came to mind, but she quickly brushed it out.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed, sending a rocket of flames across the empty guild hall.

"Someone must be talking about you, Natsu!" Happy said, flying back to his side after dodging the hazardous flame that just came from his best friend's mouth. Natsu rubbed his nose.

"I still don't understand how that works." He replied sniffly. Happy giggled.

"Maybe it's a girl.. After all, it IS Valentines day!" He prodded. Natsu rolled his eyes. Happy could be just like Mira sometimes. He often wondered if Mira had infected him with her girly cooties when Happy was still young.

"You never know, Natsu." Mira commented from behind the bar. She hid her smile behind the large plate she was drying off. She had someone special in mind for Natsu, and was hoping that her dream would come true today. Not that she ever dreamed about her friend's love lives.. Not at all.

"I don't understand what the big deal is with all this Valentine's day crap." Natsu sighed. He flopped down in front of the bar, Mira sliding him his favorite drink.

"Cheer up, Natsu. I'm sure there's someone out there for you!" She soothed.

"That's not what I ment!" Natsu yelled back annoyed. "I mean this holiday is just stupid." He said, laying his head on the table pouting.

"What holiday is stupid?" Came a familiar voice. Natsu instantly perked up upon hearing it.

"Luce!" He yelled. Happy followed his friend and cheered as well.

"What's up with the guild?" Lucy observed. "It's so empty.." Mira nearly had a heart attack.

"You mean you don't know what day it is?!" She exclaimed. Lucy jumped back a bit in surprise. It was rare that Mira lost her cool like this..

"Thursday..?" She asked cautiously. Mira slammed the poor dish she was cleaning into the sink, nearly shattering it.

"It's Valentines day!" Mira shrieked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Crap! I forgot!" She panicked. Then she remembered something. "Oh wait.. It doesn't start for another 30 minutes. So I'm ok!" Lucy sighed, sliding onto a bar stool next to Natsu, who was back to sulking. "What's up with you?" She asked, poking him.

"Gray's not here, and we were supposed to have a fight today!" Natsu moaned. "D'ya know where he is?" He said, sitting up to look at her.

Lucy thought for a moment. It was Valentines day. Does Gray have a girlfriend? That was a stupid question. "Juvia probably drug him out for a date or something today." She infrenced. Natsu scrunched his face up, thinking hard.

"You ok there?" She asked worriedly. Natsu whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "N-natsu?!" Lucy blushed.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed with a serious face. "If Gray's on a date, then I can't let him think he's better than me!" Natsu explained.

"So what's your idea?" Lucy asked nervously.

"We're gonna go on a date, Lucy!"

Mira fainted.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me! I can't let Gray think he's better than me! So we're going on a date!"

Happy snickered.

"Wait! Natsu! I'm already-"

"Bye, Mira! Happy!" Natsu called. He yanked Lucy off the chair by the arm, dragging her behind him as he took off out of the guild. She clumsily ran behind him, trying not to trip over the tables and chairs her was knocking over. And as they were running down the grassy hill and into the forest that led them into the town, it hit Lucy like a rock. She and Natsu, her dense, rash, and crazy teammate, were going on a date. And it made her smile.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you can afford this?" The waitress asked the pink haired boy sitting at the booth. He sat back contently.

"Positive! Thanks!" He replied, waving the waitress off. Lucy slumped in her seat. By 'Positive', he probably ment that she'd be paying for it all. Just like when they first met. Lucy hated herself for what she was about to do. But, it had to be done.

"Natsu.." She started.

"Hmm?" He replied, daydreaming about the meal that was about to come. It made Lucy feel all the worse. Natsu saw her face fall. "What's up, Luce?" He asked, leaning forwards.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Natsu. But I can't go on a.." She hesitated. It felt so weird on her tongue to say it. "A date with you today." She said, standing up. Lucy looked away so she wouldn't have to stare him in the eyes. It would make her blush even worse than she was now.

"What? Why?" He asked sadly. He wanted to beat Gray.. But he wanted her to stay for a different reason. He just didn't know what it was. Lucy blushed even more.

"Because I already had a date planned for today.." She looked at him, giving a weak sad smile. He pouted. "I mean, it is Valentines day."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Whatever.. Do you even know the guy? For all you know, he could be a monster disguised as a human." He warned. Lucy giggled.

"I doubt that.."

"Fine then. Just go on your date." He said, waving her off. He didn't even bother to turn his head as she said bye to him. "Bye." Lucy walked out of the small restaurant heavy hearted. She hated to admit it, but she wanted to stay. But she promised someone else.. Besides, her and Natsu would never work out.. Right?

* * *

"There you are, Lucy." A deep voice said. Lucy turned her attention to the bench where her date had been waiting for her. He stood up, smiling at her. The way the light hit his face, it made him look slightly sinister.

_'Maybe Natsu was right.. maybe Fuyu really is a monster that's trying to eat me or something. Ha. I'm letting him get to me.'_ Lucy thought to herself. She smiled back, but she couldn't get rid of the frown inside her. The image of Natsu's disappointed face just wouldn't leave her mind.

"You're almost 15 minutes late!" Fuyu laughed. He walked over to where she stood, and motioned to the restaurant where they were eating. "Shall we?"

Lucy nodded. "Let's go! I'm starving!" She said, heading into the restaurant beside him. He led her to a seat at a bar in the back, away from everybody else. Almost as soon as they sat down, the waiter came to take their order. Something about him felt off to Lucy. His face looked about her age, but he had a dark brown mustache and his hair was an odd shade of rosy pink.

"May I take your order?" He asked. The voice sounded really familiar to Lucy.. too familiar.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked. The waiter's eyes widened.

"My name is not Natsu! Who is this Natsu? I have never heard of him. My name is.. uh.. Sakai!" He said, suddenly changing to a French accent so it sounded more like 'zukai'.

"Do you know him?" Fuyu asked, narrowing his eyes at 'zukai'. He narrowed his eyes back. Lucy knew that if this continued, it would go downhill. Fuyu was a big, buff guy. And Natsu, well he wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"Yeah.. I do." She sighed. "So Natsu, do you mind leaving us alone?"

Natsu's glare faltered. "As I said before, zat is not mwah's name. But, I v'ill get jou ze other v'aiter." He said, giving Fuyu one last look before marching off to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that.." Lucy apologized. Fuyu shrugged.

"It's fine. Now what do you want to eat?"

After the restaurant, Fuyu took Lucy out to park. As they were walking, he slowly eased his arm around Lucy's shoulders protectively. She could have sworn she heard a low growl from the bushes when he did so.. But she brushed it off as a raccoon or something. The sun was setting, so they sat down on the bench with their desserts from the restaurant. They opened the little packages, and began talking while finishing their leftovers.

"So you're a mage?" Fuyu asked. Lucy nodded. "What kind?"

"A Celestial Mage." She replied, taking a bite of her cake. He smiled.

"That's awesome! Think you can show me one of your keys?" Fuyu said.

"Sure! I'll show you Plue. He'd love to meet you, and I'm sure you'd like him." She said, pulling out Plue's gate key. "Open, gate of the Canis Minor: Nicola!" She summoned. Plue clumsily poofed out in front of the two. He slowly wobbled over to where Lucy sat on the bench.

"Wow that's impressive." Fuyu nodded approvingly. When Plue heard his voice, he realized that they weren't alone. The moment Plue layed eyes on Fuyu, he jumped off the bench and ran into the bushes terrified.

"Plue! Come back!" Lucy said, running after him. She tripped over a rock that was in front of the bush, and fell on top of something hard that was hidden in them. _'What did I land on.. It's really warm.. and.. moving?!' _She thought, jumping up. Lucy reached into the bush and grabbed hold of what she had landed on. It was heavy. She slowly pulled it up, then saw what was in her hands.

"Natsu!"

Natsu smiled weakly, afraid of what she would do to him. "Sup, Luce!"

"Why are you following us?!" She yelled annoyed.

Natsu looked almost offended. "Me?! I'm not following you! Happy just wanted to go to the lake to catch some fish."

"One, Happy's not even with you. Two, there's no lake here." Lucy counted off. Natsu rubbed his head, and stood up from the bushes.

"Oh yeah. You're right! Better go find him.." He said, rushing off. Lucy sighed and picked up Plue. She walked back over to where Fuyu sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry about that. He's my teammate.. Just a little over protective I guess." She explained. Fuyu nodded. On the outside, Lucy was clearly annoyed at Natsu. But on the inside, she realized that she actually kind of liked the fact that he was stalking her. It made her feel special, and protected knowing that he was watching out for her. But she could never say that.

"It's fine. We'll just go to the amusement park like we planned." Fuyu said, standing up. He held out his hand, and she hesitated before grabbing it. She felt kinda bad for Natsu. After all, she did just leave him hanging when he asked for her help. But she had promised Fuyu first. So that took priority. Lucy grabbed his hand and stood up, returning Plue back to the Celestial Spirit world.

After the long walk to the amusement park, Fuyu and Lucy bought their tickets for the rides. By then, it was night time and dark outside. Not many people were at the park, because it was a week day. So they had most of the park to themselves. No long lines or annoying crowds. She could finally relax from the pressure of the guild, jobs, and her.. teammates. Or so she thought.

"So where do you want to go first?" Lucy asked, looking around the empty park and all the flashing lights of the rides. Fuyu thought for a moment.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" He suggested. Lucy thought for a moment. An empty park.. Valentines day.. a guy.. She knew where this would be headed. But did she really want that kind of thing to happen? She only knew him for a day. For all she knew, Fuyu could try to kiss her! Something about that made her heart ache. But before she could oppose, Fuyu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to the Ferris Wheel's line. A tree to the left of the walkway rustled.

_'Probably just a bird.' _She thought. But Lucy knew better. It was probably Natsu. She sighed. Better get this over with.

"Sorry, Fuyu. Can I go take care of something really quick?" She asked, breaking out of his grasp. Fuyu nodded.

"I'll wait here."

Lucy stomped over to the tree frustratedly. "Natsu, for the last time would you stop following me?!" She yelled. The pink haired dragon slayer fell from the tree, landing on the hard ground with a thud. Natsu sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh, hey Luce." He waved. Lucy almost lost it.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh. Erza punched me for taking a bite of her cake, and I landed in this tree." Natsu explained, standing up.

"I'm sure." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Listen, Natsu. I get that I didn't hang out with you today. But that's no reason for you to be jealous and stalk my date!"

"I'm not jealous!" Natsu defended.

"Then get out of here!" Lucy yelled. Natsu's face fell, and she immediately regretted what she had said. "Wait.. Natsu.." Lucy said, putting out her hand. Natsu put his hand over hers and pushed it back to her.

"I get it. Have fun on your date." Natsu replied, walking down the cobblestone streets of the amusement park. Lucy watched him sadly. He disappeared into the shadows, finally giving her what she had asked for. She slowly made her way back to where Fuyu was waiting patiently.

"Let's go, Fuyu." Lucy said.

* * *

**Ouch. Poor Natsu! Oh yeah.. and just for your entertainment, here's a little fun fact. In Japanese, Natsu means Summer. Fuyu means Winter. See what I did there? TROLOLOLOL! Haha yeah. Just thought that'd be funny. But anyways, chapter two will be up tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome! That is, if you enjoy fighting.. *Hint hint* Oh and one more thing. In the text, I had some REALLY epic foreshadowing going on in there. Just thought you'd like to know that as well. I will reveal one part.. Araiya and Sakai are from my ongoing story that I will be posting soon! And the rest is for the next chapter :) Ok, see ya'll tomorrow!  
**


	2. What are You?

**So, yeah.. I re-uploaded this because AccendoAnimus was kind enough to let me know where I messed up! Thanks :) So I hope you all enjoy ^_^**

_'Damn it, Lucy. Sometimes you just don't make sense to me.' _Natsu fumed as he stormed his way out of the amusement park. So what if he was following her? It was for her own good. Something about that guy felt off to him, and he wasn't about to let his teammate get hurt. But that wasn't the only reason he followed her. Something inside him didn't like the fact that she was going out with a guy.. It just didn't make him feel good. He felt different and more angry whenever she was with someone other than him. Lucy had called him jealous, but there was no way that he was jealous.

Natsu didn't like to see Lucy mad, so he obeyed her the final time she told him to leave her alone. If that's what she wanted, then he wouldn't stop her. No matter how much it hurt him. What he wanted was for Lucy to be happy, even if it costed him his own happiness. That's what he decided as he was trying to find his way out of the park.

* * *

Lucy and Fuyu handed the ride manager their tickets as they climbed aboard the Ferris Wheel. The booths had open roofs, so they could see the stars. They also had heard that there were going to be fire works tonight because of the full moon, so they would have a perfect view. And since they were the only ones there, Fuyu asked the ride manager if he could stop the ride with them at the top. After much persuasion, and a little jewel, he agreed. They sat down side-by-side in the small booth, waiting for the ride to begin. The whir of the machine soon began, and their booth slowly rose in a circle making it's way to the top of the wheel. Lucy tried not to look at Fuyu, for fear that he would try and do something romantic. _'That's kinda the point of a date..' _Lucy thought to herself. But that didn't change the fact that it felt wrong sitting next to him.

As the two grew closer and closer to the top, Lucy couldn't help but notice something felt off about Fuyu. When she first met him, she had that feeling. She just put it off that he was a person she had never talked to before, and it would go away once they got to know each other. But as they got farther and farther from the ground, that feeling grew. Lucy finally got the courage to turn her head and look at him, to see if anything was up. But before she got the chance to do anything, the wheel came to a halting stop. Her body fell forwards from the force of the machine stopping, and she landed in the middle of the booth. It shook, and she got the chance to look over the edge as she grasped onto the side to stop herself from sliding. _'Wow.. we're really high up.' _She thought, looking down. _'I wonder how this machine works.. Is the ride manager pulling a lever or something? No.. it looks like he's taking a nap on the ground. Was his shirt always red? Wait a second..' _Lucy gasped.

"What's going on?!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. The ride manager was lieing in a pool of his own blood, the lever that stopped the Ferris Wheel driven into the center of his chest. They were now stuck in a permanant booth. She covered her mouth with her hands, terrified of what she just saw. Lucy backed up to the other side of the booth, trying to get as far away from that sight as possible.

"Something wrong?" Fuyu asked. But it didn't sound like Fuyu anymore. His voice had changed to a deep, low growl. Lucy slowly turned her head to see where Fuyu sat. Or where he used to sit. Instead of the buff brunette that had asked her out, she saw a large hairy monster with sharp claws and drool dripping from it's fangs. It's fur was matted and it had scars going all the way down its back, twisting and curling into his tail which was covered in black spikes. It's peircing yellow eyes stared at her hungrily.

"What are you?!" Lucy yelled.

"I am a werewolf. The full moon has brought me the magic power I need to transform, and it's the perfect time to eat." He said, stepping forwards. Lucy reached for her keys, but was too slow. The werewolf slashed at her stomach, ripping the bottom half of her shirt to shreds and leaving deep red gashed in her skin. She flew back, hitting the wall of the booth with a sickening thud followed by an ear peircing shriek. She grabbed her stomach, and brought her hand back up. It was covered in her own blood. She tried once again to reach for her keys, but it grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, choking her. She coughed, and clawed at it's furry hand desperatly trying to get it to let her go. With her last breath, she called to the one person she could trust her life to.

"NATSU!"

The monster laughed. "He won't come for you, idiot! You told him to leave and that's exactly what he did. You're going to die, and then I'm going to make you my dinner!" He roared. Hot tears streamed down Lucy's face.

"N-no.."

"It's too late. Goodbye, Lucy." The werewolf growled. He slung her over the side of the booth, letting her fall. Lucy felt the rushing wind go past her as the ground grew closer and closer.

_'He's right..'_ She thought sadly. She had told Natsu to leave her alone, and that's exactly what he did. And whats worse, she left him with hateful words. Ones that she could never apologize for. Lucy would never again see that smiling, goofy face. His annoyed attitude whenever someone ticked him off, or his surprise visits to her apartment. She clutched the small ring he had given her for Christmas, hoping that he would forgive her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that the end was near.

"I'm sorry, Natsu!"

"I forgive you."

Strong arms wrapped around Lucy's body, sheilding her from the hard ground. The two hit the street with a thud. Her eyes fluttered open, Lucy still in his grasp.

"Natsu.." She whispered. Lucy smiled happily. "I thought you left.." Natsu smiled back his big goofy smile.

"I'd never leave you, Lucy!" He replied. Tears formed in her eyes. This is who she would have rather been with. Not someone else.. Him. Natsu stood up, and carried her, setting her down so she was out of the way. He couldn't stand the look of the three deeps scars in her stomach. Lucy didn't have much time left before she lost too much blood. He had to take care of this guy quick. "Get your ass down here, you lump of fur!" He yelled at the werewolf. The fuzzy creature stuck its head out of the booth, looking down at the two.

"You!" He roared. "I thought you'd left!"

Natsu smirked. "I'd never abandon a friend!" He yelled back. Natsu ran towards the Ferris Wheel, and climbed up using the booths as catapults.

The monster growled. "You don't know who you're messing with, kid." Natsu flung himself above the booth that the werewolf was in so that he was positioned right above him.

"Fire Dragon's wing slash!" Two long whips of fire spread from Natsu's hands, attacking the monster. He wrapped the two wings around the monster, burning his brown fur. The werewolf howled in pain, then grabbed the two whips and threw Natsu over the booth. Before he got too far away, Natsu grabbed the side of the booth and flung himself back up so he was inside it. He lit his fists, then swung at the monster who dodged it. The monster struck him across the face with a powerful punch, sending him through the booth behind them and landing on a beam. The monster jumped down onto the beam to join him.

"You're pretty strong, kid. But not strong enough. You both will be my dinner!" The werewolf laughed meniachally.

"Me and Lucy aren't going to be anyone's dinner!" He yelled back. Natsu went to kick the beast, but he grabbed his foot and body slammed him into the beam that was behind them. Natsu ignited his foot, catching the monster by surprise. He yelped and let go, and Natsu grabbed hold of the beam so that he wouldn't fall off. "Fire Dragon's roar!" He let out a wall of flames, tackling the monster and sending him flying into another booth. Natsu lept up above him. "Fire Dragon's sword horn!" He rammed his entire body into the werewolf, crashing the two through the floor of that booth and into the one below it.

"Nice try." The creature said. He grabbed Natsu by the neck, choking him just as he did Lucy. Natsu grabbed onto the thing's hand, lighting his own on fire. He let go, and Natsu dropped to the ground coughing. "Fine then. If I can't have you, then I'll get your little friend over there!"

"NO! LUCY!" Natsu yelled, trying to grab the beast before it went after her. But he missed. The werewolf jumped off the booth and onto the ground in front of Lucy. She staggered to her feet. Since she had gone on a date, she didn't have her whip with her. And she was much too weak to use her keys. The werewolf kicked her, sending Lucy flying into the brick wall behind her. Natsu made his way down the Ferris Wheel, trying to get to her as fast as possible. The wall that Lucy crashed into broke, sending debris all over. The beast roared with laughter.

"You're all so helpless!" He raised his hand to hit her once more, but this time Natsu stood in his path.

"Don't you lay a hand on Lucy!" Natsu yelled at the giant creature that towered over him and her. He stood in front of her beaten and bruised body, shielding Lucy from the monster. It growled in response. He too was hurt, but he couldn't let that thing get to her. She just ment too much to him to lose her.

"Natsu! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" She yelled desperatly. The last thing she wanted was for him to lose his life for her. This was her problem, and he shouldn't have gotten involved. If he were to die, Lucy would never forgive herself.

Natsu turned his bruised face to her, and smiled. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll protect you."

"But why?!" She asked, on the verge of tears. It was then that Lucy realized what was going on. She was living her book. She was Araiya. And Natsu was Sakai. And, if she was right, the next thing he would say is that he..

"Because, Lucy," Lucy drew in a breath for what was coming. "You're my best friend. And I couldn't live without you." She knew it was too good to be true. That's Natsu for you. But, she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

"Natsu.." Lucy breathed. The monster flung his hand into Natsu, sending him flying into a nearby stand. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Why would he tell her this now? It just made it harder to accept the fact that she might lose him. No. She wouldn't lose him. As the monster cornered Natsu's broken body, she stumbled to her feet.

"Natsu! This time, I'll protect you!" She yelled. Lucy launched herself with the little power she had left onto the monster's back. It struggled desperatly, trying to get her off. Lucy gained strength from knowing that her friend was in danger. If it meant saving Natsu, she would use what little power she had left. Then, Lucy cast her ultimate spell.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven.. All the stars, far and wide.. Show me thy appearance.. With such shine. O Tetrabiblos.. I am the ruler of the stars.. Aspect became complete.. Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven.. Shine!"

The werewolf screamed in agony, flinging Lucy off it's back and into the base of the Ferris Wheel. Just as quickly as it had transformed before, it quickly turned back into what Lucy had known as 'Fuyu'. A bright light surrounded it, and as it grew brighter, he slowly turned to dust. Natsu stared at the site in awe as Lucy started to shimmer as well. For a moment, he thought she would disappear like the monster did. But instead, the three claw marks that the werewolf had given her, healed themselves. Then, Natsu made his way to where Lucy lied in the dirt, her eyes barely open.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. To make you go through all this." She apologized. "It's all my fault.."

Natsu shook his head. "It doesn't matter who's fault it was. What's important is that it's over." He smiled his famous goofy smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Before anyone else could say something, a loud boom went off in the distance. Natsu whirled around, only to see a briliant explosion in the sky.

"It's the fire works!" Lucy exclaimed, struggling to her feet. Natsu sturned back around and looked at her like she was crazy.

"The what?" He asked, confused. Lucy smiled at him.

"The fire works! They come out every full moon at the amusement park." She explained, watching them in awe. Natsu looked over at her happy face. Then, he got an idea. Natsu grabbed her bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed, looking up at him blushing. Natsu looked up at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"I got an idea! Trust me!" He said, looking down at her seriously. She gulped.

"Okay.." Natsu smirked. He started running to the Ferris Wheel, then jumped on each booth until he got to the top one. He set her down on the bench, and he sat next to her.

"Wow!" Lucy said in awe. The beautiful fire works lit up the sky, and glistened on the lake below them. "It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen." She turned to Natsu, with tears in her eyes.

"W-why are you crying?!" He asked frantically. "Did I do something wrong? Stop crying!" He commanded, not knowing what to do. And he became even more confused when Lucy flung her arms around him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said. Natsu relaxed a bit.

"You're such a weirdo." He put his arms around her as well. "But that's why I like you." Together, they stayed like that. In front of the fire works at the top of the Ferris Wheel. And even though neither of them admited it, that was the best Valentines Day yet.

* * *

**AWWWW! I just love a happy ending. *Sniff Sniff* And this concludes our Valentines day Fairy Tail special. I hope you enjoyed it :) I know I enjoyed writing it! Look for some more work of mine soon, because I've been working on multiple stories at once and I have to say I'm pretty excited about them. So, see ya'll soon!**


End file.
